


"It's Over Now"

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Reverse'verse [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hardest thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's Over Now"

The figure stood on the hill in the cemetery and looked down at the grave. He used to come by here often, whenever he could steal a moment to himself. Even if he couldn't find the words to say, he would visit. Just the act of seeing the gravestone had a strangely calming effect on him.

It had been years, long years. Too many to dwell on.

But this would be the last time.

Edward Elric placed the bouquet of flowers in front of the grave, then straightened from his crouch. There weren't any words that he could say that hadn't been said before. The sun was bright overhead, the air crisp and cool. _Look at me,_ he wanted to say. _Look at what you drove me to accomplish in your stead._ They were just words, and he felt if he opened his mouth he would never stop.

He sensed the figure at his shoulder, and smiled. Rian was dressed in his own military uniform, now; his hands shoved into the pockets of the black greatcoat. The resemblance was ... striking.

Rian touched his shoulder gently. "It's time," he murmured.

Edward nodded, then put on the hat he had been carrying under his arm. The sky was cloudless, a gorgeous shade of blue that stretched to the horizon. "Let's go."

The wind caught the edges of both their jackets as they walked away, flipping Edward's tight ponytail as leaves skittered past.

_Farewell._


End file.
